


Legos

by samidha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Drill Sergeant John Winchester, Ex-Marine John Winchester, Gen, John Winchester Was Unfortunately Here, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, John Winchester's Bad Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-07
Updated: 2011-03-07
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/samidha
Summary: Of the days that were important in the Winchester life, this was one of the big ones.





	Legos

”Give it back!” Dean calls from his place in the back seat.

Sam holds the Lego plane as far away from Dean as he can reach.

Dean makes a grab for it and the little propeller snaps out of the Lego base. ”Dammit, Sammy!”

Sam bristles. ”You get it back when you stop calling me that,” he growls.

”Sam!” Dad calls a warning from the driver’s seat, but he’s too late. Sam is climbing, all gangly limbs, toward the passenger seat of the car.

”SAM!” Dad reaches out to push him back and a car to the side of him honks as the Impala pushes slightly out of its lane. ”Fuck. I can’t-- Dean, get him.”

But it’s no use. Sam has climbed over the bench seat and is settling into the passenger side. He rips the plane apart one piece at a time, dangling them over the back of the seat. He lets Dean get the first two back, but he pushes the third one through the air vent and it’s all over from then on. Dad pushes into the right lane and then onto the shoulder.

”Out!” he growls, low and dangerous. He can’t really be serious. They’ve got somewhere to be. Sam shoves another Lego where it definitely shouldn’t go. Dad reaches past him to the door handle and the press of Sam’s back on the passenger side door does the work for him. Sam tumbles out of the car and lands in the dirt and grass.

”Give me fifty. Right now. And when we get where we’re going you owe me five miles, Samuel.”

Sam is sometimes Sammy, sometimes Sam, but never Samuel.

Dad means business.

And from the look on Dean’s face, he isn’t about to rescue Sam anytime soon.

Sam settles into position for crunches.

”Quick, boy,” Dad growls.

”Yes, sir.”

Dean has gone quiet.

Sam wants to give him back the stupid plane, all the while knowing it will be missing at least two pieces and the propeller. He wishes Dean would say something, but both he and Dad are silent.

Sam adds this to the list of Stupid Things he has done in his life. His stomach hurts and his clothes are grass-stained and wet. In a few hours he will be running circuits around some no-tell motel until long after the sky has gone dark.

When he finishes his crunches, he reaches back into the car, picks up the damaged plane and holds it out to Dean, just as quiet as his brother now.

Little does he know then how important this day really is. That later, much later, one little Lego will help him save the world.


End file.
